Le geste qui détruit tout un plan diabolique
by Maara Jade
Summary: Lorsque nous avons regardé l'épisode III de Star Wars, nous nous sommes tous sûrement dit: " Et si Anakin n'avait pas basculé ?".Voici donc ce qui se serait passé, si l'on s'aventure il y a fort longtemps dans ma Galaxie, c'est à dire mon imagination...
1. Chapitre 1:Un échec lamentable

Hello there ! Comme convenu, voici donc le premier chapitre de Le geste qui détruit tout un plan diabolique. Le reste des chapitres que j'ai écrit sur Wattpad ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, mais pour la suite qui n'est pas postée, il va falloir attendre...

Aaaah, maudite patience...

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Anakin et Obi-Wan attendaient patiemment, dans ce petit ascenseur. Ils allaient devoir sauver le Chancelier Palpatine des griffes du Comte Dooku, et c'était la mission la plus importante qu'ils avaient reçue. Le petit ascenseur arriva à destination, et la porte s'ouvrit sur le chancelier Palpatine, assis sur une chaise et menotté. Devant lui se tenait le comte Dooku, sabre à la main, prêt à combattre les deux chevaliers Jedi. Le combat commença, et Obi-Wan fut mis hors terrain grâce à la Force. À présent, il ne restait plus qu'Anakin, brûlant de rage, sentiment qu'il rejeta bientôt, car il ne devait pas la ressentir. Il continua donc le combat, usant de ruses et d'intelligence afin de mettre son adversaire en mauvaise posture. C'est ce qu'il parvint à faire quelques instants plus tard. À présent, le comte déchu était à genoux, son sabre étant en la possession d'Anakin, celui-ci le menaçant des deux sabres sur son cou. À présent, Dooku ressentait de la , il avait peur de mourir, peur de se faire trahir par le chancelier qui lui avait promis de faire tourner le combat en sa faveur.

**Parfait. À présent, tue-le.**

Anakin sursauta presque. Le Chancelier lui demandait de tuer un homme désarmé.C'était contraire à tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné en tant que Jedi.

**Je ne devrais pas.  
Fais le.**

Anakin ne pouvait pas. Sentant encore l'hésitation de celui-ci, Palpatine décida d'agir. Il usa pour la première fois depuis longtemps de la Force, afin que le sabre du Comte échappe des mains d'Anakin et aille vers Dooku. Ce dernier fut supris pendant quelques secondes, mais il se ressaisi très vite. Anakin, bien qu'étonné lui aussi de ce retournement de situation, continua de se battre en lançant quelques regards soupçonneux envers le oui, celui-ci avait ressenti une très grande Force hostile et Obscure. Et plus Obscure que celle de Dooku...


	2. Chapitre 2:Soupçons

Hello there ! On se retrouve donc pour ce deuxième chapitre. Il y a en tout huit chapitre déjà entièrement écrits, qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver :D

Bonne lecture chers Padawan ^^

* * *

Anakin combattait, essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses faits et gestes, mais il avait milles et une questions qui ne demandaient qu'à être posées: Avait-il vraiment senti cette force obscure ? Venait-elle vraiment du Chancelier ? Il n'avait pas rêvé quand même... Il chassa ces sombres pensées de son esprit et il continua de se battre. Il réussit finalement à tuer le comte, et il se dirigea vers le Chancelier pour le libérer, tandis qu'Obi-Wan reprenait lentement connaissance.  
**-Ah. Nous voilà débarrassé d'une autre de ces crapules séparatiste. Tu as bien fait de l'éliminer.**  
**-Reste plus qu'à trouver le Seigneur Sith.**  
**-En effet.**

Palpatine fut un instant déstabilisé: avait-il commis une grande erreur en aidant Dooku, au risque de se faire démasquer ? Il arbora un visage neutre, et il se remit en marche. Ce jedi, qui n'était autre qu'Anakin Skywalker, était-il plus perspicace que ce à quoi il s'attendait ? Sa phrase était-elle pleine de sous-entendus ? Il ne savait que penser. Mais au vu des regards intrigués qu'Anakin lui jetait de temps à autre ne faisaient que confirmer ses craintes...

Du haut de ses quartiers, Palpatine observait depuis la baie vitrée la grande ville. Il fallait qu'il accélère la cadence de son plan, car il avait senti les soupçons submerger son futur apprenti. Il sourit à cette pensée, car oui, il comptait faire d'Anakin un seigneur Sith plus puissant que Dooku. Cette crapule commençait à se faire vieux, et il comptait s'en débarrasser. Ce qu'Anakin a miraculeusement accompli à sa place. Il ne reste donc plus qu'à le convaincre, de manière détournée, que les jedi ne sont pas dignes de confiance, afin que le jeune Skywalker s'éloigne de son ami, Obi-Wan, car ce dernier pourrait nuire à ses plans diaboliques. Oui, son plan était parfait, à la hauteur de ses espérances. Un hideux rictus se plaqua sur son visage, et il se mit à ricaner.

Anakin était troublé. Même savoir que la guerre était proche de se terminer avec l'élimination du Comte Dooku ne pouvaient lui rendre la sérénité. Il se ressaisit alors :il faut que je pense à quelque chose qui pourrait me rendre heureux... Padmé ! Il l'avait presque oubliée, et pourtant elle était là, avec les autres sénateurs venus l'accueillir et le féliciter. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans un coin discret, où personne ne pourrait les voir. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, mais Anakin sentait qu'elle était tendue, et cela l'inquiétait.

**-J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer... Ani, je suis enceinte.**

C'était donc pour ça ! Voyant que son épouse commençait à paniquer, il la rassura :

**-Mais c'est merveilleux !  
****-Mais comment allons-nous faire ?  
****-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Nous aurons tout le temps d'y penser plus tard.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant que chacun ne prenne une route différente pour ne pas être soupçonnés. C'était donc à cela que se résumait leur histoire.

Je sentais que mon apprenti était troublé. Profondément troublé. Mais bon, s'il souhaite m'en parler, il viendra de lui même, ce n'est plus un enfant. Je me mis donc en position afin de méditer, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Je devais admettre qu'Anakin m'inquiétait. Je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'inimaginable.

Il se décida donc à aller entraîner les jeunes apprentis, cela lui permettra d'oublier ses tourments. Et effectivement, les apprentis lui donnaient du fil à retordre: Ils étaient beaucoup plus difficiles à maîtriser qu'Anakin, et c'est épuisé, qu'il sombra dans un sommeil lourd lorsqu'il retourna dans ses quartiers.

* * *

**MIAOOOUW !** Vive les chats ! oupsiiii, je dévie du sujet...

Ahem... Eh bien, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué (ou pas x)), les trois petites étoiles symbolisent un peu la "fin" en quelque sorte du point de vue d'un personnage. Je ne met pas les personnages et leurs points de vue exprès, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez une mise en page plus... Plus à votre goût.  
Personnellement, je trouve que ça ne fait pas très "propre" d'écrire à chaque fois "pdv de ...". M'enfin, votre avis compte quand même XD. 


	3. Chapitre 3:Un plan presque parfait

Nous sommes partis pour le chapitre trois ! Accrochez vos ceintures, nous voici en hyper-espace !

* * *

Palpatine marchait rapidement à travers l'un des nombreux couloirs de l'immeuble. Il avait été convoqué en urgence par le sénat, et sa présence était indispensable. Car oui, il était le chancelier suprême, mais cependant, il ne possédait pas les pleins-pouvoirs. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra et il fronça les sourcils sous l'effet de la colère, mais il se ressaisit bien vite : quelques secondes plus tard, il arborait un visage neutre et sérieux. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la salle et ne tarda pas à entrer. La réunion pouvait commencer.

Padmé était fatiguée : son ventre commençait à gonfler et à prendre des formes, et par conséquent, elle devait s'habiller plus amplement afin de cacher sa un énorme poids, en plus de celui de son enfant, lui terrassait littéralement le dos et les épaules. Elle inspira un bon coup, mais discrètement, de peur que quelqu'un ne la surprenne et ne se pose des questions. Elle était partie dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle en fut sortie brutalement : un des sénateurs avait proposé qu'on attribue les pleins-pouvoirs au chancelier. Padmé était sous le choc : elle n'avait pas confiance en cet homme, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais au fond d'elle, elle était sûre que cet homme cachait quelque chose de très mauvais. Mais c'est sans compter qu'Anakin lui faisait totalement confiance. A chaque fois, elle avait tenté de le mettre en garde par tous les moyens, mais même sa fonction de sénatrice n'avait pas joué en sa faveur. Il fallait dire qu'Anakin est très têtu, et qu'elle en avait marre de ces disputes presque quotidiennes qui leur gâchait la vie. Elle avait donc abandonné la partie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer cet air maléfique qu'affichait le chancelier à ce moment même. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'emparer du pouvoir et commettre quelque chose d'irréparable. Elle se leva alors d'un air solennel et dit d'une voix forte : **je m'oppose à cette proposition.** La majorité des membres de l'assemblée la regardaient, ébahis. Seuls quelques uns, dont Bail Organa, hochèrent la tête afin d'exprimer leur accord avec leur jeune sénatrice. **Eh bien, sénatrice Amidala, parlez je vous prie.** Padmé ouvra la bouche afin de parler, mais elle ne put rien faire. Au lieu de cela, elle sentait une douleur lancinante lui traverser la poitrine, puis le bas du ventre. Sa vision se troubla, et elle aperçut le rictus qu'affichait Palpatine, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Maître Yoda était dans ses quartiers, pensif. Il avait refusé de participer à "l'urgente réunion" du Sénat, car il ne voulait pas se mêler de la vie politique de Coruscant. Après tout, il n'était pas politicien, et il avait besoin de méditer. C'est donc assis en tailleur, au moment même où se déroulait la réunion, qu'il fit le vide dans son esprit. Il se concentra un maximum, oubliant tout ce qui pouvait exister autour de lui. Soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler ni savoir d'où il venait, un flash de lumière apparu. Comme s'il était réellement en présence de cette forte lumière, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et mis sa main en visière afin de se protéger. La lumière disparut enfin, et il put ouvrir les yeux. Sauf qu'il ne les avait pas ouverts physiquement, il le savait. Il se trouvait dans un endroit rempli d'obscurité, et il décida d'avancer même si l'espace était désert. Il marcha pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne soit paralysé sur place : Qu'était-ce donc ? Il observa droit devant lui, impuissant, les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux : il vit le temple Jedi s'écrouler en ruines, un homme encapuchonné de dos activant un sabre-laser bleu, sans qu'il ne puisse identifier de qui il s'agit, devant des élèves du temple. Il vit une autre silhouette, de face cette fois-ci, mais la tête à moitié couverte par une capuche, lançant des éclairs bleus électriques. Des jedi, décimés par des armées entières de clones, du sang, beaucoup de sang et de cadavres. Il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par une perturbation de la Force, puissante et obscure. Il ouvra les yeux pour de bon, et se mit à faire les cents pas. Il sentait que la tâche n'allait pas être facile afin de trouver les réponses à ses nombreuses question, mais il tiendrait bon. Il finira par découvrir ce que veut lui montrer la Force, car ce n'était pas un hasard qu'elle lui montre ce genre de chose. Quelque chose se tramait, il en était certain.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? :P


	4. Chapitre 4:Padmé

*Baille* Oooooups, vous êtes là !

Bon bin...

Bonne lecture mes chers Padawan

* * *

Anakin était troublé. Les questions qu'ils s'était posées depuis qu'il avait libéré le chancelier des griffes du Comte Dooku ne cessaient de le tourmenter. Se pouvait-il que... Non, c'était impossible. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit bien vite : Palpatine ne pouvait pas être ce Seigneur Sith qu'ils recherchaient tous tant. Mais alors, d'où venait donc cette Force Obscure ? Ce n'était pas Obi-Wan ni le défunt Comte, il en était certain. Il ne restait donc plus que le Chancelier. Il savait au plus profond de lui que cette hypothèse était plus que plausible, mais il refusait d'y croire. Il décida de s'aérer l'esprit, et c'est sans attendre qu'il quitta ses quartiers pour une petite "promenade". Il fit le tour du temple, salua les jeunes apprentis et les autres membres, notamment ceux qui faisaient partie du Conseil. Il finit par déboucher sur le jardin du temple, où Maître Yoda enseignait son savoir-faire à de jeunes apprentis. Lorsqu'il passa près de lui, Anakin le salua lui et les enfants. Tous lui rendirent son salut, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se remettre en marche, Yoda lui dit **Te parler, jeune Skywalker, je dois. Me rejoindre dans la salle du conseil, à la fin de mon cours, tu vas.  
Bien Maître.**  
Et il reprit sa route, intrigué : que voulait donc lui dire Yoda ? Ça, il le saura plus tard. Il finit par déboucher dans le 500 Republica, bâtiment où les différents politiciens étaient logés et où toutes les réunions importantes se déroulaient. Les Jedis pouvaient entrer librement dans cet établissement, et les politiciens pouvaient en faire de même pour le temple : Après tout, ils étaient tous des défenseurs et des garants de la paix. Lorsqu'Anakin rentra, il senti tout de suite que l'atmosphère n'était pas la même : il y avait comme une tension qui flottait dans l'air. Plusieurs groupements de sénateurs étaient présents, parlant entre eux à voix basse, et un nom revenait dans toutes les bouches : "padmé". Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il commença à angoisser. Il continua néanmoins d'avancer, saluant distraitement les politiciens. Il croisa quelques minutes plus tard le chancelier Palpatine, un sourire triomphant au visage.

On venait de lui attribuer les pleins-pouvoirs. Il sortit de la salle de réunion, un air satisfait sur le visage, lorsqu'il rencontra Anakin. Celui-ci le regarda, étonné, et Palpatine lui dit:** Ah, Anakin, te voilà.** **Le Sénat vient de m'attribuer les pleins-pouvoirs.** Il s'attendait à voir Anakin sourire ou le féliciter, mais à la place, il blêmit. **Tout va bien, jeune Skywalker ?** Il le vit reprendre ses esprits subitement, et il lui dit **oui oui, tout va très bien Chancelier. Toutes mes félicitations pour votre nouveau poste.  
Je te remercie, Anakin, et j'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble.** Anakin était stupéfait, et c'est là que le Chancelier se rendit compte de son erreur. Zut, il fallait trouver une solution, et vite ! Mais Anakin le devança **Que...Que voulez-vous dire par "j'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble" ?** Il se racla la gorge, et dit d'une voix assurée **Eh bien, vu que l'on vient de m'attribuer les pleins pouvoirs, je suis devenu plus important que je ne l'était déjà avant. Je dispose de nouvelles fonctions, notamment certaines liées aux Jedis, et je pense pouvoir vous faire appel un jour afin que nous accomplissions quelques missions diverses et variées... Mais je pourrais faire appel à d'autres personnes si cela vous incombe d'avoir plus de responsabilités vis-à-vis de la République...**  
**Je suis désolé de vous avoir offensé chancelier, mais ma question était purement innocente, et en aucun cas cela ne me gêne d'avoir plus de responsabilités ou de travailler avec vous.**  
**Autant pour vous alors, j'ai pensé faire appel à vous car vous êtes considéré comme le héros de la République, celui qui nous a débarrassé d'un acteur majeur de la guerre galactique entre les séparatistes et les Républicains.**  
**Eh bien, je vous remercie Chancelier, je me trouve honoré de toutes ces belles paroles et c'est avec plaisir que je travaillerais avec vous.** Là dessus, le chancelier lui adressa un sourire, et il continua sa route. Cependant, il se retourna une dernière fois quelques secondes plus tard, pour voir qu'Anakin s'était joint à un groupe de politiciens. Il voyait à son expression qu'il était abasourdi, et il se rua dehors. Décidément, les jeunes étaient pleins d'énergie et difficiles à comprendre...

Padmé était allongée, inconsciente. Ce n'est que quelques heures après son malaise qu'elle se réveilla, dans les quartiers d'Anakin. Mais que faisait-elle donc là ? N'était-elle pas sensée être en réunion ? Et d'ailleurs, que s'était-il passé ? Elle réfléchit, se creusa la cervelle, et c'est avec effarement qu'elle se souvint de tout quelques minutes plus tard : On avait proposé d'attribuer au chancelier les pleins-pouvoirs ! Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Palpatine ne disposait pas des pouvoirs suprêmes, car elle était en opposition avec cette proposition et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de formuler ses arguments. Elle se redressa et tenta de se relever. Elle rassembla toute son énergie au niveau de ses jambes, en vain. Elle n'arrivait pas à marcher. Et c'est avec un gémissement de douleur qu'elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Elle vit qu'Anakin se précipitait vers elle, et il lui prit la main. **Ne te lève pas ! Tu n'es pas encore totalement reposée et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu redeviennes inconsciente !** Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Anakin lui serra affectueusement la main, et repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux châtains qui traînait sur son visage. **Comment te sens-tu ?** Padmé était touchée par une telle attention de la part de son mari; elle avait envie de se lever, de l'embrasser et de le serrer fort dans ses bras, mais elle n'arrivait même pas à articuler un mot. Elle arriva après des efforts surhumains à articuler un faible **Je ne... je ne sais pas exactement...mais, j'allais émettre...une opposition, et...**  
**Chut, ne dis rien de plus, repose toi et tu m'expliqueras plus tard, d'accord ?** Padmé hocha la tête, et elle se laissa faire. Malgré sa migraine, elle se sentait tellement bien et en sécurité avec son mari qui lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. Elle aurait voulut rester dans la même position pour toute une éternité, mais elle savait bien que c'était impossible. A son grand regret, Anakin se releva, son comlink à la main** Je reviens mon ange, je dois répondre à Yoda qui doit se demander où je suis.** Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla dans la pièce d'à côté. Et c'est sans tarder que la jeune sénatrice sombra dans un doux sommeil.

* * *

Bon, on dit bonjour l'inspi pour le titre hein, NO COMMENT XD Par contre, est-ce que l'un de vous saurait comment mettre des accents sur les lettres en majuscule ? x) (oui oui, je sors de ma grotte et je découvre l'utilisation de la technologie x)) Merci d'avance ^^

A la prochaine mes chers Padawan ^^


	5. Chap 5 :Première phase d'un plan parfait

Vous savez qui j'ai croisé aujourd'hui ? Nan ? Ah, vous vous en foutez... Bah pour la peine, je vous le dirais jamais !  
Ah, vous vous en foutez toujours... Gnié.

Bon bah, puisque mon chapitre est plus intéressant que ma vie, bah lisez le ! *pars en se dandinant comme un dindon de la base-cour*

* * *

J'étais parti après avoir rassuré Padmé dans la pièce d'à côté. Mon comlink en main, je répondis à la transmission holographique de Yoda.

**Vers de visions effroyables, la Force m'a conduite. Un hasard ce n'est pas. Quelque chose nous échappe. Être prudent tu dois Anakin Skywalker. Te raconter à travers une communication ma vision je ne peux pas. Me retrouver après le coucher de Soleil tu vas.**

Il était intrigué. Quelle était cette vision de la Force ? Que signifiait donc cela ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il comptait bien avoir des réponses à ses questions. Les Jedis du temple se comportaient bizarrement ces temps-ci, même Obi-Wan semblait l'éviter. Non, se dit-il, Obi-Wan est le père et le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je deviens parano. Il sortit de la pièce, et retrouva sa femme endormie profondément. Il soupira : il avait peur pour elle. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'en alla dans une cabine, ouvrit les placards et en sortit une couverture, qu'il jeta sur le corps frêle de son épouse. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'engager dans les couloirs du bâtiment sénatorial, ayant pris soin de bien verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Maître Yoda était extrêmement inquiet. Plus les jours passaient, et plus la vision que lui avait montré la Force s'éclaircissait : à présent, il voyait plus que des clones vidant leurs chargeurs de blasters sur une masse uniforme qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier auparavant, ni de jeunes enfants se faire assassiner sauvagement par quelqu'un. Non, cette fois il voyait des jedi périr ; les cadavres qu'il voyait quelques semaines plus tôt prirent bientôt la forme de Maîtres jedi qu'il connaissait plus que bien, mais il n'avait toujours pas identifié la personne encapuchonnée tuant de jeunes padawan. Il avait donc fait appel à Anakin Skywalker : pour Qui-Gon, ce petit garçon de Tatooïne était l'élu, celui qui rétablira l'ordre et la paix dans la galaxie et aussi celui qui apportera la Lumière en se débarrassant du Mal. Yoda y avait cru à un certain moment, mais il avait vite fini par douter. Il sentait qu'Anakin lui cachait quelque chose, à lui comme aux autres membres du Conseil, c'était indéniable. Il espérait de tout son cœur que son entrevue avec le jeune Skywalker l'aiderai dans sa réflexion et lui apporterai des réponses : ainsi, il aura retrouvé sa sérénité d'antan. Il se mit en position de méditation pour éviter un effluve de sentiments qui lui seraient néfastes.

Palpatine écoutait distraitement un sénateur, qui lui parlait de quelque chose dont il ne prêtait aucune attention. A vrai dire, s'il était ici en ce moment même, c'était seulement pour gagner la confiance de la République entière, afin de pouvoir contrôler la galaxie. De plus, il aimait ce statut de chancelier suprême qui lui conférait les pleins-pouvoirs : il se sentait puissant, grandement et hautement respecté de tous. Ce sentiment était satisfaisant, il se sentait placé sur un piédestal qui lui apportait toute la gloire qu'il méritait. Au final, toute la galaxie était déjà à ses pieds sans même le savoir. Il retint de justesse un rictus, se souvenant qu'il était en présence d'un autre sénateur avec qui il était censé discuter. **Bien sûr sénateur Mailo** (NDA : jugez pas le nom, c'est l'absence d'inspi ça x)), **si vous le souhaitez nous conviendrons d'un rendez-vous plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai une affaire d'une extrême urgence à régler.** Là-dessus, le sénateur effectua une courbette respectueuse et s'en alla. Palpatine pu enfin rejoindre ses quartiers. Il avait menti, comme à son habitude. En réalité, il n'avait aucune 'affaire urgente' à régler, il voulait simplement se tirer d'une discussion ennuyante. De plus, il savait que le sénateur allait oublier qu'ils étaient censés convenir d'un rendez-vous, et ainsi, il aura la paix. Il repensa à son plan, point par point, et il se délecta de sa perfection. Son esprit avait hâte de l'appliquer, mais sa raison l'en empêchait en lui susurrant que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais à présent, il le savait au plus profond de lui que le moment était venu d'appliquer la première phase de son stratagème. Un hideux rictus se plaqua sur son visage à cette pensée, et il se mit à l'œuvre sans tarder...

* * *

MOUAHAHAHAAA ! et maintenant, c'est sur MON visage que le hideux rictus se plante... Mais pourquoi vous fuyez pas ? Ah, vous avez pas peur... Re-Gnié. Faudrait que je pense à me faire respecter ici... EEEEHHH, JE VOUS VOIS RIGOLER !  
Ahem...  
Review...?


	6. Chapitre 6:Le plan fonctionne !

Hello there ! Palpatoche se rattrape, parce que quand même, les gaffes qu'il a faites et qu'il a failli faire... No comment x)

Bonne lecture chers Padawan ^^

* * *

Des cadavres et du sang, beaucoup de sang. Padmé avait ces horreurs en tête, durant son 'sommeil'. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, haletante, le visage en sueur. Il fallait qu'elle se calme : elle inspira un bon coup, puis expira; elle renouvela ces étapes au moins trois fois. Une fois qu'elle se sentait apaisée, elle s'autorisa à repenser à son cauchemar. Les ravages de la guerre étaient-ils si grands ? Elle osait à peine imaginer que quelque part dans la Galaxie, ce genre de choses arrivait, mais au plus profond d'elle, elle savait que c'était ce qui se passait en ce moment même. Doucement, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, rejetant la couverture sur le côté. Elle inspira un bon coup, et s'élança en avant. Elle resta debout au moins quelques secondes, afin de s'assurer que ses jambes flageolantes n'allaient pas lâcher prise. Lentement mais sûrement, elle avança vers sa terrasse extérieure, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle respira l'air frais du soir, et laissa ses pensées divaguer. Était-ce la Force qui l'avait dotée de cette vision ? Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose dans le domaine, mais elle savait que dans chacun des êtres de la Galaxie circulait la Force, aussi infime qu'elle soit. C'était Anakin qui lui avait... Anakin ! Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée, puis se ressaisit. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Ani était là juste avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil qu'il allait rester avec elle aussi longtemps. Leurs conditions ne leur permettaient pas ce luxe. Non seulement, elle était une sénatrice, mais en plus, Anakin était un Jedi : or, toute forme d'attachement leur était prohibée, qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse. En y repensant, celui-ci avait déjà enfreint le règlement Jedi avant de l'épouser; il éprouvait une très grande affection pour Obi-Wan. Mais ne pouvait-on pas au moins leur accorder le bonheur de vivre ensemble, sans avoir à se cacher ? N'étaient-ils pas des défenseurs de la Paix ? Elle força alors ces pensées à quitter son esprit : un début de migraine pointait le bout de son nez, et elle savait que c'était très mauvais pour sa santé et celle se son enfant. Son enfant ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait; ce petit morceau de chair était la concrétisation de son union avec Anakin, qui était l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Elle était heureuse, et elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. C'est sur ces pensées que Padmé observait le coucher de Soleil de Coruscant, réputé à travers toute la Galaxie pour sa beauté...

Anakin marchait de long en large devant la salle du Conseil. Yoda l'avait fait patienter depuis quelques instants déjà, et le stress était à son comble : Est-ce que Padmé s'était réveillée ? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien si tel était le cas ? Était-elle...? Il chassa cette idée de son esprit, furieux : jamais il ne laisserait un telle chose arriver, il en était certain. Alors repartit dans ses pensées tout en faisant les cent pas, une douleur lancinante lui traversa la poitrine. Il semblait pendant un instant que le monde s'effaçait autour de lui, et une voix s'immisça au plus profond de son esprit: _Anakin, mon cher et talentueux Skywalker..._ Il se laissa tomber au sol, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes. C'était comme s'il était possédé, que quelqu'un de malhonnête s'était infiltré en lui contre son gré : il était là, au sol, à moitié conscient de ce qui se passait, mais incapable de faire preuve de lucidité. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cet esprit était malsain, et qu'il fallait l'évacuer. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Lentement, le 'spectre' s'inséra dans son corps, se servit de ses veines afin de mieux circuler; et Anakin luttait, toujours plus longtemps et toujours avec une grande douleur. _Les Jedi...Ennemis...République..._ étaient les seuls mots qu'il avait réussit à distinguer. Tout avait disparu autour de lui, il ne restait plus que son corps, le vide, ainsi que cette présence, qui plus est lui était étrangement familière. Épuisé à force de lutter, il se laissa faire, mais ce fut là une grave erreur : toute la douleur qu'il avait tenté de contenir refit surface brusquement, et il hurla, s'abandonnant peu à peu au sommeil.

Palpatine souffla, et s'assit lourdement sur son siège en cuir. Il avait tenté de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit du jeune Skywalker, mais la Force semblait l'accompagner coûte que coûte. Il n'était pas persuadé d'avoir réussit, mais il n'était pas sûr non plus d'avoir échoué : il ne savait pas si Anakin avait perçu son message, ou s'il l'avait retenu tout simplement : il avait été brutalement expulsé de son esprit, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, et il ne savait pas quel était le détail qui lui avait échappé. Il détestait ce sentiment de frustration, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas de quel côté prendre le problème. Soudain, la porte de son bureau toqua, et il intima à son visiteur d'entrer. Il fut assez surpris de voir Mace Windu pénétrer dans son bureau, mais il ne laissa aucune émotion paraître et arbora un visage stoïque. **Chancelier Suprême, une menace a été détectée. Nous sommes tenus de vous placer en sécurité, ainsi que les autres politiciens, dans le temple jedi le temps que la menace soit éradiquée.  
****Bien, Maître Windu, je vous suis.  
**Sur ces mots, Palpatine se leva et suivit le Maître en dehors de son bureau, se demandant si l'évacuation était liée à la première phase de son plan.

* * *

"une menace a été détectée" - je vous présente le nouvel antivirus Windu, efficace, et il vous permet d'éradiquer la menace aussi vite qu'elle est apparue ! Pas de chichis, Windu est dans la place !  
-" Personne n'applaudit... Bon, j'vous boude.


	7. Chapitre 7:Soupçons confirmés

Nan, je vous boude toujours, mais comme je suis GENTILLE, je vous met la suite ...

Bonne lecture, mes chers Padawan ^^

* * *

Padmé était inquiète, le Jedi, Mace Windu, avait réuni avec hâte tous les politiciens dans le temple. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que les jedi présents arboraient une mine grave ? Et puis, pourquoi Anakin n'était pas parmi eux ? Son cœur s'emballa, et c'est prise d'inquiétude qu'elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait vu avant de faire un malaise en pleine séance sénatoriale : Palpatine y était pour quelque chose, elle en était certaine ! Elle avait bien aperçu son sourire machiavélique quand elle s'était effondrée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en parler à Anakin, et... Zut, non elle ne pouvait pas, il allait encore s'emporter et ils finiraient par se disputer. Et en aucun cas, elle ne voulait expérimenter une nouvelle fois cette sensation d'incompréhension. De plus, elle se sentait trop faible pour protester, son ventre commençant à devenir de plus en plus imposant.

Elle fut soudainement tirée de ses réflexions lorsqu'une voix forte et masculine s'éleva dans la salle où étaient réunis les personnalités politiques : **Chers membres du comité sénatorial de Coruscant, permettez-moi de vous éclairer sur les raisons de votre présence au temple.** Aussitôt, des murmures d'impatience s'élevèrent parmi la foule, murmures que le jedi arrêta d'un geste de la main. **Un de nos plus fidèles et plus fervent jedi, Anakin Skywalker, a été victime d'une attaque.** Certains soufflèrent, d'autres prirent un air ahuri sous l'effet que leur procurait la nouvelle. Mais la personne qui se sentait le plus concernée par cette nouvelle fut Padmé. A l'entente des mots qu'avait prononcé le Maître, son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Anakin était en danger, peut-être même sur le point de mourir. Elle pâlit, et le sol tangua à ses pieds. Mais elle rassembla toute son énergie pour ne pas s'effondrer, car non seulement cela paraîtrait suspect, mais en plus, elle voulait en savoir plus. Mais le sénateur Organa en décida autrement. **Sénatrice, vous allez bien ?** Celle-ci cligna rapidement des paupières, comme si elle venait d'émerger de son sommeil, et hocha rapidement la tête. Mais à son grand désespoir, Bail reprit : **En êtes-vous certaine ? Votre santé est compromise depuis que vous avez sombré lors de l'attribution des pleins-pouvoirs au Chancelier, d'autant plus que votre état ne semble pas s'améliorer depuis notre convocation en ce lieu.  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, sénateur, je vous assure que je vais bien. Ce sont juste les événements récents qui me font cet effet. Ne pas me savoir en sécurité, peu importe le lieu où je me trouve, me fait me sentir vulnérable. Terriblement vulnérable.** Bail hocha la tête, moyennement convaincu. **Je comprends votre désarroi, et je peux vous garantir tout mon soutien. **Padmé le gratifia seulement d'un sourire, ayant peur que si elle ne prononce le moindre mot, sa raison la quitterai pour de bon.

Je me levai, dépité. Je n'avais pas réussi à entrer en contact avec Anakin, malgré le lien Maître-Padawan qui nous unissait, la Force ne nous mettait pas en connexion. C'était comme s'il y avait une 'barrière noire' qui entourait l'esprit de mon apprenti. Et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Je mis donc ma cape, et sorti de mes quartiers. Je rejoignis alors Maître Yoda et Maître Windu sur la place où étaient réunis les sénateurs. Lorsque je traversais la foule pour rejoindre les deux Maîtres, je saisi des bribes de conversation_ Pourquoi nous gardent-ils sur les lieux de l'attaque... C'est absurde... Le Chancelier aurait pris une décision plus sage..._ Je continuai de m'avancer, furieux : comment osaient-ils être ingrats avec nous, nous remercier de la sorte alors que nous assurons leur protection ? Instantanément, je chassai ces pensées de mon esprit. La colère n'était pas la voie des Jedis, je le savais. Une fois arrivé devant les deux Maîtres, je les saluai respectueusement, et entamait un 'compte rendu' de ma tentative de communication avec Anakin **Je suis désolé Maître, mais impossible de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Anakin, et ce même si notre lien est puissant. Lorsque j'arrive presque à entrer en contact avec mon apprenti, une sorte de barrière m'empêche d'aller plus loin, et lorsque je tente de la franchir, je me retrouve expulsé.**Maître Yoda porta sa main à son menton, soucieux **La couleur, distingué tu as ?**  
**Bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu omettre ce détail ?! Cette barrière était de couleur noire.** A ce moment-là, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer clairement sa réaction, mais je vis une inquiétude (ou une surprise, je ne saurais le déterminer exactement) assombrir son visage. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, réfléchissant sûrement à une explication rationnelle. Ou du moins, j'espérai que ce soit le cas. Il releva la tête après quelques minutes de réflexion, et annonça d'un air grave : **perdu, le jeune Skywalker, nous avons.**

* * *

tin tin tin tiin tin tin, tin tin tiiiiin  
Oups, euh nan, je joue la chanson au mauvais chapitre... hehe -"  
Vous me laisserez quand même une review, hein?


	8. Chapitre 8:Le début de la souffrance

Hello there ! voici le dernier chapitre déjà prêt (ce qui signifie que dorénavant, il va falloir patienter un petit peu plus pour la suite...)

Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture mes chers Padawan ^^

* * *

Palpatine était réuni au milieu de toutes ces personnes politiques. Il savait qu'avancer son plan avait des conséquences sur son bon fonctionnement, et il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'une intrusion mentale prendrait de telles proportions. Tous les hommes politiques qui le voyaient pour la première fois de la journée le saluèrent respectueusement, avant de retourner à leur discussion. Le chancelier avança donc vers les trois Jedi **Connaissez-vous l'origine de cette attaque ?  
****Non, nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à remonter la trace de cette attaque chancelier suprême** répondit Maître Windu d'un air grave, puis il poursuivit **Et il se pourrait bien que nous n'arrivions pas du tout à identifier son origine.** Le Chancelier retint de justesse un sourire. Ainsi, ils ne pouvaient pas remonter jusqu'à lui lorsqu'il exerçait une intrusion mentale !  
**Merci à vous, Maître, de m'avoir fourni de telles informations, et je suis sûr que vous effectuerez brillamment votre devoir.** Sur ce, il s'en alla, et il s'assit. Il savait que le moment était venu pour lui de retenter sa chance, peu importe les conséquences.

Anakin était étendu à l'infirmerie, isolé des autres personnes. Il était profondément endormi, inconscient de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

**Point de Vue Anakin**

Je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni comment j'avais atterri à cet endroit. Tout était sombre, vide. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps : je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, ni quel jour nous sommes. Je continuai de sommeiller, toujours inconscient, lorsque je vis un halo de lumière se former au loin. Je m'approchai, non pas physiquement : j'étais immatériel, tel un spectre. Mais avant que je ne puisse atteindre cette faible lumière, celle-ci disparut. Mes sens furent brouillés, et je fut paralysé. Non pas paralysé par une force supérieure, mais paralysé par la peur. Devant moi s'étaient dessiné des images, ou plutôt des visions. Padmé était couchée, hurlant mon nom et se tordant de douleur, son visage d'ange étant tendu tellement elle souffrait. Elle fut ensuite aspirée par un tourbillon noir opaque, puis le néant revint. Malgré cela, je restai toujours sur place, immobile, m'attendant à ce que quelque chose d'autre surgisse. Au lieu de cela, une voix me parvint, envoûtante et malveillante en même temps _viens à moi, Anakin Skywalker. Laisse tes émotions te submerger. Seule l'obscurité sauvera ta chère et tendre épouse d'une mort certaine._ C'est sur ces mots que je me réveillai en hurlant.

Elle était inquiète, terriblement inquiète. Elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait sortir afin de revoir son époux, et l'atmosphère de la pièce commença sérieusement à lui peser. Elle se dirigea vers une chaise, mais un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention et mit fin à toutes ses interrogations : Palpatine était assis, les yeux fermés et les mains jointes. Il avait les traits tirés par la concentration et était immobile. Que faisait-il donc ? C'est avec la plus grande des discrétions qu'elle s'avança vers l'homme, non sans jeter un dernier regard autour d'elle. Les autres politiciens ainsi que les jedi ne semblaient pas leur prêter attention, trop occupés à débattre du sort de la République et du Sénat. Elle continua donc sa lente progression, se cacha plus loin derrière un pilier en marbre et observa : Palpatine marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles. Elle prit alors le risque de s'approcher un peu plus : Il n'avait rien remarqué. Elle se cacha donc derrière l'autre pilier de marbre le plus proche et écouta attentivement. Pendant quelques minutes encore, il resta silencieux et tendu. Elle allait repartir, lorsqu'elle se figea. _Viens à moi Padmé. N'aie pas peur. Toi et ton mari vous rangerez du côté obscur avec moi...  
_

* * *

Vous voyez, j'ai quand même ajouté un point de vue ! (Bah oui, le point de vue est extérieur du début à la fin... Vous auriez rien compris XD)

M'enfin bref, je vous laisse patienter pour le prochaine chapitre :)


	9. Chapitre 9:Le début d'un combat sans fin

Padmé ressentit soudain des soubresauts incontrôlables qui agitèrent ses épaules. Et cette voix envoûtante qui l'appelait. _Viens à moi Padmé. Je sais que tu seras capable de maîtriser la Force. Tu seras l'une de mes plus fidèles apprenties et tu seras aux côtés d'Anakin. Rien ne pourra vous séparer. Pas même la mort. J'en ai le contrôle total._

Elle continua de s'avancer, imperturbable. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter à présent. Une fois proche de Palpatine, celui-ci prononça les mots qui intégra la sénatrice à sa cause. **Je te donnerais accès au pouvoir absolu. Plus personne n'entravera ta liberté, mais pour l'instant, tu seras sous mes ordres. Ne parle à personne de ma vraie nature, pas même à Anakin. Tente le, fais le pencher vers le Côté Obscur de la Force. Laisse moi faire le reste, et bientôt, tu seras libre de faire ce qui te plaît.**

La sénatrice hocha la tête, convaincue.

**Bien, vous pouvez vous en aller pour l'instant.**

Anakin se réveilla péniblement. Ouvrir les yeux a été l'épreuve la plus difficile à surmonter, mais fois cela fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rassembler ses forces pour se relever. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, hormis l'attaque dont il avait été victime, et il savait que son instinct ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Au prix d'efforts surhumains, il se leva et sortit de sa 'chambre' et fit un tour dans le temple pour avoir des informations sur les récents événements. Ils marcha quelques minutes, avant de s'arrêter sous l'effet de la surprise:Il n'avait pas remarqué que le temple était vide ! Il se frappa le front, se trouvant absurde sur le coup. Il tenta néanmoins la dernière salle qu'il n'avait pas visitée. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci, légèrement anxieux, et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il vit le surprit : alors que le temple était entièrement désert, l'ambiance de cette salle contrastait très fortement avec le calme du temple. Il chercha des yeux un Maître Jedi afin d'avoir des informations. Pendant sa recherche, ses yeux se heurtèrent à la silhouette frêle de son épouse: elle était assise là, le dos voûté et le regard vitreux. Cela l'inquiéta, mais il ne put se résoudre à aller la voir. Non seulement, il y avait trop de personnes, mais en plus ce serait louche qu'il s'adresse à une sénatrice alors qu'il vient tout juste de se remettre d'une attaque.

**Anakin, vous voilà sain et sauf !**

Il sursauta presque. Trop occupé à penser, il n'avait pas vu que le chancelier s'était approché de lui.

**Tout va bien Anakin ? T'es tu remis de cette attaque ?**

Son sang se glaça. Comment le chancelier pouvait savoir qu'il s'était fait attaquer ?

**Pardonnez ma curiosité Chancelier, mais comment savez vous que j'ai été victime d'une attaque ?**

**Eh bien, il semblerait que tu ne sois pas au courant de l'urgence de la situation. Les Jedis nous ont convoqués ici afin d'assurer notre protection, et ils ont également précisé les raisons de notre 'réunion' ici, en nous informant en même temps de l'attaque dont tu as été victime.**

**Je comprend mieux à présent. Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver les Maîtres jedi ?**

**Oh, ils se sont isolés dans la pièce juste à côté.**

**Merci beaucoup Chancelier.**

Pour toute réponse, son ami lui adressa un signe de tête amical accompagné d'un sourire, et Anakin se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvaient les jedi, Padmé hantant anxieusement ses pensées...


End file.
